The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, technologies for providing a variety of information to a user based on the user's state that is estimated from the result obtained by sensing biological information or the like of the user have been developed. As an example, a user activity support agent for supporting the subsequent action or behavior of the user based on the user's activity state and its environment situation is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-332309. In addition, a technique for displaying an icon that indicates emotion determined based on biological information of the user when taking a photo on a map that represents the shooting position of the photo is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187233.